Луан Лауд / Анекдоты
Это список эпизодов «Шорты и сезоны 1-4», в которых Луан Лауд шутит. Шорты Slice of Life * "В любом случае, это плохие новости!" Сезон 1 Left in the Dark * "Какое яркое изобретение!" Get the Message * «Вы слышали о воре, который украл календарь? У него двенадцать месяцев!» Making the Case * «Я сказал комедия о золоте, а не рыть золото» Driving Miss Hazy * Линкольн: «Подушка Луаны - это ускоритель». * Луан: "Ускоритель? Не хочешь сказать, газ?" Project Loud House * «Что случилось? Я думал, что мы были ведрами!» -- * Лори: «Мы сожалеем, что вы потеряли свой проект, но, возможно, мы можем вам помочь». * Линн: «Да. Одиннадцать голов лучше, чем одна». * Луан: "Постарайся не потерять свою!" In Tents Debate * «Если вы проголосуете за Dairyland, вы получите на 2% больше удовольствия!» Space Invader *"Я в зубочистке для слов!" -- *"Я думаю, это способ пасты нашего сна!" Picture Perfect * Линкольн: "Луан, ты не можешь носить их на фото!" * Луан: (в очках Граучо, подсовывая поддельную сигару) "О, не будь таким Граучо!" Undie Pressure * Бобби: «Почему курица перешла дорогу?» * Луан: (нарушает обещание) "Выйти на другую сторону!" Linc or Swim * Линкольн: «Ребята, остановитесь! Никаких скачек». * Луан: А как насчет слонов? Changing the Baby * Луан: "А теперь, Луан Лауд с гордостью представляет свою новую удивительную куклу, Лил-Лил! Скажи, Лили, кто твоя любимая певица? Леди ...?" * Лили: "Гага!" * Луан: "А какое твое любимое гавайское блюдо?" * Лили: "Пупу!" Ties That Bind * Мистер Кокос: «Луан, как ты делаешь яичный рулетик?» * Луан: Я не знаю, мистер Кокос! Как вы делаете яичный рулетик? * Мистер Кокосовый орех: «Вы толкаете это! Sleuth or Consequences * (говорит со сном) «Что вы называете спящим быком? Бульдозером! (Смеется, затем продолжает спать)» The Green House * "Смотри! Я твой фанат номер один!" Chore and Peace * "Вымой и учись!" It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House * "Разве вы не слышали выражение, деньги говорят?" -- * «Смотри! Я нашел хлеб, и салат, и сыр, и моллюска. Фу. Неудивительно, что кто-то выбросил это». -- * "Копать весело для семейства ям!" Cover Girls Примечание: хотя Луан не говорит в этом эпизоде, Линкольн подражает Луану, когда он прикрывает ее. * Линкольн: (подражая Луану) «Эй, Поп-Поп! Что делает любопытный перец? Он попадает в бизнес халапеньо! (Смеется) April Fools Rules * "Я вижу эту шутку над твоей головой!" * "Это, должно быть, твой удачный день!" * "Посмотрите на Лоудс, который начинает шататься!" * «Я побрился лучше всех!» * "Это шутки, и я кипу от волнения!" * "Не сдавайся, никто не любит твари!" * "С Днем Апреля Табуреты!" * "Я сделал это с нуля!" * "Похоже, источники в воздухе!" * «Ой, конец Дня дурака заставляет меня чувствовать себя немного синевато». Cereal Offender * Луан: "Поднимись! Подойди, посмотри, как я развлекаюсь с какой-нибудь яичной комедией!" * Линкольн: "Луан, прекрати это!" -- * Луан: «О, он не веселый. Я был на булочке!» (Смеется) Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru * Клайд: "Привет, Луан! Ты продал смех!" * Луан: «Смех? Я раздавал их бесплатно. Я продаю животных-шариков. Соблюдайте». * (она превращает один шар во что-то) * Луан: "Собака. А теперь, набери темп, Фидо. Ты можешь сделать поводок!" Come Sale Away * «Если ты хочешь победить, тебе понадобится умение справиться!» Raw Deal * "Как повезло!" Dance, Dance Resolution * "Снег любит хлопья!" One of the Boys * Миссис Кокос: Я скучаю по дереву! * Лейн: (смеется) "Молодец, миссис Кокос!" A Tattler's Tale * Лола: "Привет, шут! Давай посмотрим комедию!" * Луан: (несчастно) «Почему у курятников только две двери? Потому что, если бы у них было четыре, они были бы куриными седанами. Ха-ха-ха. Получите?» * Лола: (смеется) "Я люблю это!" Funny Business * «Почему клоунам никогда не бывает так скучно? Потому что у нас все хорошо!» * «Что одна тарелка сказала другой? Обед на мне!» * "Вода, вы говорите, мы добавляем дыню?" Snow Bored * Луан: "Эш, я бы очень хотел сделать трещину прямо сейчас, но сейчас самое время быть дерзким! (Смеется)" * Лиза: Хм, довольно впечатляюще. One Flu Over the Loud House * "Ребята, нет! Это сопли, что вы думаете!" Сезон 2 11 Louds a Leapin' Луан двенадцать рождественских каламбуров: * "Я скажу. Эти тексты не делают ладан!" * "Я должен придумать одиннадцать мирры! Сделайте это десять!" * "Что это? Я могу услышать тебя, Холли!" * "Лили, ты меня чуствуешь?" * "Посмотрите на папу, копаясь с этим!" * "Извини, пап, ты должен спросить кого-то еще!" * "Я просто на санях!" * "Держи это! Ты полностью изуродован!" * "Там нет времени, как настоящее!" * "Просто лента, я!" * "У тебя нет духа Рождества!" * "Я думаю, что обернуть вещи!" Brawl in the Family * «Линкольн, сделай как барабан и побей его! (Смеется) А если серьезно, то выйдет!» Suite and Sour * «Ремонт лифта, да? Могу поспорить, у этой работы много взлетов и падений!» Vantastic Voyage * «Наши аргументы просто останавливаются!» Lock 'N' Loud * «Эта ловушка приведет к появлению в его позвоночнике грызуна! (Смеется). Получите? The Whole Picture * "Это воспоминание действительно шокирует меня!" No Such Luck * Линкольн: «Я бы хотел быть твоим помощником-клоуном, Луан, но я боюсь, что моя неудача приведет к автокатастрофе клоуна». * Луан: «(задыхается) Это могло бы повлиять на вещи. (Смеется.) А если серьезно, не приходи». Kick the Bucket List * "Оранжевый, ты рад, что подумал об этом?" Party Down * (как мистер Коконатс) "У меня есть приятель, который гриб. Он очень веселый парень!" Fed Up * "Будьте осторожны! Там нет грибов для ошибок!" Pulp Friction * "Не волнуйся. Он не даст нам промах!" Pets Peeved * "Я не хочу ссориться с тобой, но он спит со мной!" L is for Love * "Я думаю, ты действительно влюбился в это!" Fool's Paradise * Рита: «Подумай об этом, милая. Мы будем в безопасности от твоих жестоких, ужасных шуток, пока тебя не будет». * Луан: «Да, я подожду!» (Смеется) Job Insecurity * Луан: (подражая Линн-старший) "Что за шум здесь?" Garage Banned * "Или в этом случае (держит Клиффа) сканирование CAT!" Future Tense * «Что ж, день мэра будет разрушен! (Смеется) А если серьезно, я не хочу этого делать». Lynner Takes All * "Может быть, мы должны дать ей диету без глютена!" * "Мы устали от того, чтобы есть ту же злорадную еду!" No Laughing Matter * Линкольн: «Почему студент съел свою домашнюю работу? Потому что он думал, что это кусок… пирога?» * Луан: «Нет, нет, нет! Он думал, что это был кусок пирога!» No Spoilers * «Я вас с розовым голубым сюрпризом! (Смеется) А если серьезно, вы все испортили». Read Aloud * Библиотекарь Ветта: «Сис-бум-ба». * Луан: "Звук, который издает овца, когда она взрывается!" -- * Лени: «Я думаю, мы не можем пойти в Spunk E. Pigeon». * Луан: «Да. Я хотел бы дать Лоле пиццу моего разума! (Смеется)» Tricked * «О, чёрт! Это было ядром идеи. (Смеется)» Snow Way Out * Грант: "Ты сказал сова?" * Луан: "Да! Разве она не кричит? (Смеется)" -- * Линкольн: «Извини, Лана. У меня его нет». * Луна: «Я тоже, чувак». * Луан: "То же самое и здесь. Я думаю, это обертка! (Смеется)" -- * "Извини, приятель, выход снега есть!" (Смеется)